Naruto's twin sister
by Naruko-chan16
Summary: By Naruko-chan16
1. Chapter 1

Author:Naruko-chan16 rated: M-MA Warning:lemon somewhere in the story and Blood/gore(maybe)  
>Disclamer: i do not own naruto but i do own this story This is my first story so reviews are welcome Title: Naruto's twin sister<p>

Chapter 1: Twin sister returns

Naruko Uzumaki was walking down the path to Konahagakure wondering how the village would look like.  
>hmm how much further should i walk today it's already getting dark:naruko thought.<br>Well guess i should stop for the day i am certain i get at the village tomorrow.  
>So put down her backpack and and started a little campfire.<br>I wonder why i needed to leave so sudden 3 days ago? : She thought.  
>When sensei heard about Konoha she told me i was given my last mission.<br>In this mountain of scrolls there's alot of things for the Hokage's eyes only.  
>And the scrolls that where given to me personally make almost no sense.<br>This one is a good scroll my favorite jutsu the Flying Thunder God Technique.  
>Its the most famous technique of the Yondaime Hokage strange that im in possesion of it and then the 2 other scrolls.<br>Hmm yawn i'm getting tired well tomorrows a big day: said an half asleep Naruko.

The following morning she ate the last of her supplies and hurried herself to the village.  
>Woah this gate is huge: she said.<br>While she walked through the gate Izumo and Kotetsu noticed her Kirigakure headband and immediately jumped in front of her.  
>Hey what's the big idea: Naruko yelled. Well I think your in the wrong village Kiri-nin so tell me what you are doing here or we will force you to.<br>Oh okay I just wish to speak the Hokage: Naruko said casually. With that said Izumo and Kotetsu bursted out laughing. Wait u think we are gonna let an enemy-nin just barrge in the village who we don't know just let go to the Hokage tower and say hi I want to tell you something . Girl we are not stupid . Then at the same time they noticed something odd about the girl she had long blonde hair and the trademark foxy whiskers like a certain person they knew.  
>It flashed into their heads then. NARUTO! nice prank transforming in your Sexy No Jutsu with kirigakure headband around your leg and shinobi outfit: Izumo yelled.<br>Yeah real funny we are here to make sure no enemy sneak in and you just make fun of us : Kotetsu Said angrily.  
>Before she could say anything Izumo yelled: Come on i'll bring you to the Hokage so she'll find a way to punish you and with that she went of to the Hokage tower.<p>

Yeah so review about watcha think about it next chapter is gonna be about naruko explaining everything and finding out about her twin brother quite a schock.  
>Tips are always welcome.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is chapter 2 naruko is being brought before a mad Hokage that thinks naruto is pranking around again how could this go well.

Disclaimer: unfortunately i do not own naruto Masashi-sensei does.

**Chapter 2 : What the hell 2 Uzumaki's**

Shizune is the Hokage in her office? :Izumo asked.

Yes she is. : Was all Shizune said.

Could I enter maybe? : Izumo said nervously.

O yes of course I will inform the Hokage immediately. : Shizune said

Today was a bad day to piss Tsunade or Shizune of because today it had been exactly 18 years since Dan died.

As Naruko and Izumo entered the office they saw Tsunade looking at a picture of her beloved Dan.

Hokage-sama I bring with me Naruto here for a punishment as he used his Sexy jutsu dressed in kunoichi armor and a Kirigakure headband around his leg entered the village as what i think a sick form of a joke :Izumo said

Yes i shall deal with him dismissed. : Tsunade said with authority.

Izumo left within a swirl of leaves. While Naruko thought : Is that ? The Hokage where's Sandaime.

NARUTO ! What the hell did you think you where doing making such a joke you brat! :Tsunade yelled ready to slap naruko through the wall.

B-But I'm not... SLAM! : Naruko's cheek was hit by Tsunade's fist and was blown right in the wall. Now that will end that stupid henge . Papers flying everywhere and naruko didn't dare to stand up was that a fist or a gigantic hammer? : she thought trying not to cry by the massive punch.

Huh why is he still transformed? : Tsunade pondered.

Brat speak or I'll hit you again :She snapped.

Please don't hit me again I'm not Naruto or something my name is Naruko Uzumaki and I was sent here to deliver these scrolls. She said rapidly hoping not to be hit again and handing over the scrolls.

Say what well do you have your Ninja registration card as proof ? Tsunade said hoping it was still Naruto's silly joke.

Naruko quickly gave her the card and said :that she was not who they all thought she was.

Well it seems your right sorry for smacking you but you look like some ninja here that is quite the joking type. She said while bowing hoping to get a it's nothing.

Eur I guess it's all right but could you please tell me what's on those scrolls I've been told that I would find out what is going on when I got here? :she quickly said .

Well let's see: _Dear Hokage-sama,_

_My name is Mei Terumi and I am the guardian of Naruko Uzumaki she might seem familiar because as you know after the Yondaime's death she was sent here for protection but while I got the signal from you I immediately sent her back to you to return her to her native village with all her possessions I did not tell her anything about this or the fact that she has a brother._

_However she is aware of the Yin part that was sealed into her by the Yondaime and has a limited control over it she also knows his famous technique which she will talk to you about please Hokage-sama take good care of her as did I _

_It is best if you told her about her brother in a positive way she is protective of people she views as family . _

_Mei Terumi _

Well Hokage-sama what does it say what does it say ? She asked with very interested eyes.

Well eh one thing you are now once again a citizen and genin of Konohagakure.

Second you have a brother here named Naruto Uzumaki.

Third what technique of the Yondaime did you learn and what kind of power of the nine tails do you posses. : She said in one breath thus breathing trying to catch a breath.

Eh once again what do you mean that I was born here? : Naruko asked quite shocked.

Yes you where born here and transported to Kirigakure for some kind of reason.

The technique I learned is the Flying Thunder God Technique it's on this scroll and I can control only a little of it because it makes me pretty angry for some reason? :she said wondering what her brother would look like.

Eh Hokage-sama could I please meet my brother I never actually met 'REAL' family? :she asked hoping to meet her hopefully not crazy brother.

Well I'll summon him immediately. SHIZUNE ! get Naruto here : she yelled loud enough for Shizune to hear.

**15 Minutes later**

Aah Baa-Chan why did you call for me I was just eating ramen ! :he said not even looking at his sister.

Shut up brat I've got someone here that you'll like to meet ! :Tsunade snapped at him.

W-Well hello Naruto my name is Naruko Uzumaki and it seems I am your sister. : She said quietly

Naruto turned around saw his sister and said: You are my s-Sister hhhow …... : Was all he said before fainting from the shock to hear he has family .

**Authors notes**

Well that's chapter 2 right here for you I'm sorry it took so long to make this chapter.

With the exams and My other story I made with Casperdragon777 and Shufflesituation I kinda had my hands full for the moment and please check Triple era out it's a great story I promise.

I'll try to make Chapter 3 a bit faster but until then Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes : well everyone I know it's been a long time since my last update but my pc crashed and I couldn't fix it. But no worries I used my vacation to make some money and bought a new laptop so I'm back to write on so I won't keep you waiting any longer here's chapter 3 (extra long)

Disclaimer : I don't own naruto (wish I did but I don't so)

Chapter 3 : Family

Well Naruko I don't think he'll wake up I at least awhile : Tsunade said looking at the passed out boy.

It's been quite a shock to live here he has the yang part and the nine tails soul in him I don't think people where aware of the power inside you in Kiri ?

Well here they were and naruto has had a very hard time : Tsunade said remembering what suffering naruto had thanks to the villagers who thought HE was nine tails.

But Hokage-sama will I be in naruto's team or would I be in a different squad? : Naruko asked .

Well I will discuss that with his Sensei but it shouldn't be a problem now you will have to re-registrate so SHIZUNE ! get some registration forms now! Tsunade yelled

Fifteen minutes later

So that's that and hereby you are now a chunin of the hidden leaf here's your headband and a chunin flak jacket good luck and please take that unconscious brother with you Shizune could you escort these lovely twins to there house seeing only one knows the place and he's drooling on my floor : Tsunade said partially annoyed .

Yes I will do that immediately Tsunade-sama : Shizune said in a hurry.

Naruko could you pick up your brother and follow me please.

Y-yes of course! : Naruko had just switched her flak jacket and headband and picked up her brother who was smaller than her but seemed a bit heavier and followed after Shizune.

While walking through the streets of Konoha people where already talking about some big joke or other rumors but the staring wasn't at her but her unconscious brother some things about monster and when she saw an old woman say to her husband : he may have been helping at saving Konoha and bringing back Tsunade but it's all a scheme I tell you.

Naruko knew it was about the nine tails but didn't do anything yet .

So here it is : Shizune motioned at a apartment door.

"It's probably not locked so you can lay him on the couch." : Shizune told her

"Okay so follow me for a second this apartment is yours so you're his neighbour here's your key and you'll be informed if you're in Naruto's team next week until then look around the village get accustomed a bit I bet Naruto will have loads of questions" : Shizune then left and returned to the Hokage tower .

Naruko sat down on the couch in the apartment was a bit of pre-arranged furniture.

"Well unpacking can wait I'll wait until naruto wakes up I've got questions too": Naruko thought.

Another 6 minutes later

Naruto slowly opened his eyes "Where am I ? My apartment? You what is happening am I still dreaming or something?"

"No Naruto I am your sister let me explain please don't pass out it seems that when we where born the nine tails was sealed in us both and the third Hokage had sent me to Kirigakure.

The thing is I'm here now here to help my brother." :Naruko said almost crying.

"So your not going back ? you'll stay here with me? ":Naruto said already crying.

"Hey I'm already a Konoha chunin while you where passed out next week we'll know if I'm on your team." :Naruko smiled.

"Sis? I've got a question." : naruto asked very seriously. "do you like ramen?" : he smiled.

"O-of course I love ramen it's the best food in the planet." : she yelled.

" Then lets go to Ichiraku he has the best ramen ever." He said .

"Okay Naruto lead the way."

**Authors notes:**

Everyone I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in so long but now that I have a new laptop I swear to update faster. So chapter 3 is done who will naruto and Naruko meet at Ichiraku? And I know I forgot to tell the pairings. To be honest I'm final over my Naruto x Hinata (sorry NaruxSaku fans) but I'm not quite sure yet for Naruko

My guesses would be

NarukoxSasuke

NarukoxGaara

NarukoxKiba

But please message me on who you would like to see paired to Naruko and to all you guys thank you for reading and I'll update soon


End file.
